The Kedethi
Summary The Five Tribes Of Kedithi are a violent culture of human tribes of the south Kedeth Deserts of Pintara. Their origins are murky, but the Kedethi speak a language that is older than Pintari or modern Cete. History The Five Tribes Each of the Kedethi tribes takes its name from a totemic animal; a beast often used in the tribe's pursuit of desert prey. The name also alludes to the given tribe's fighting style or tactics Buzzard The Buzzard Tribe circles the unwary traveler from great distance, watching for a weakness. Some tribe members even keep buzzards as hunting animals. Fly The Fly Tribe chooses instead to attack bite by bite, harrying a larger force. When a group breaks away, the Flys swarm, overwhelming them with a clot of black-clad warriors. Falcon The Falcon Tribe attacks from high ground out of the sun, taking a foe with speed and surprise. They are among the few Kedethi who wear light-colored clothing. Jackal The Jackal Tribe earns its name from their skill in pursuit and tenacity in the chase. They are a tribe of trackers who will hunt a foe through every part of the desert, sometimes beyond. Snake The Snake Tribe are known to attack from hidden lairs and traps. They appear out of nowhere, and endeavor to disappear just as fast. Kedethi are honor bound, with strict codes to follow. Tribes keep within their borders, which are contested. They war against one another constantly, and prey on anyone crossing into their lands. When peaceable, the Kedethi trade in salt and slaves. The Holy Place They possess a valuable prize in their territory, Forja Sal, a fallen dwarven forge. The Kedethi occasionally send slaves to mine the forge, or extract the salt themselves. But the forge is also Kedethi holy place. Their honored dead, from all tribes, are interred in the salt mines below. The Madness Observers of the Kedethi note they seem to be under possession or afflicted with a madness. They murmur to themselves, gesticulate at invisible foes, rarely ride in a straight direction, eat little, and drink less. In battle they are wild and fearless. Warriors seem to fight beyond the point of death. Kedethi will stab fellow Kedethi--even themselves--in the frenzy of battle. Location The tribes live within the borders of the Kedethi Desert. Their Desert lies in southern Pintara, east of the Southern Spines, and bordering the Ocea Tregua. To their north are the slave ports and the Pintari Mage Empire. To the south is the Afon Wrach River, and the Sand Gobli. Estimated Numbers The Kedethi are estimated to be in the low thousands. Known Towns None. Allies The Kedethi have a loose affiliation with the Pintari. Foes The Sand Gobli are blood enemies of the Kedethi. Each side kills the other, whether man, woman, or child. The Afon Wrach will not let Kedethi pass through their lands, considering them brutal and cursed. Characters Comments "If you fight them courageously, like men, they will spill your blood on the sand; and let you die swift. If you are beneath them, they will break your limbs, and let the desert take you." --Kamden the Ax, Mercenary of the Pintari; referring to Kedethi fighting practices "It is a great honor, but decline. Decline three times. Their blood salt is that: blood. Blood of their warriors. Consume none of it or you will take on their madness."--Aaron of Whitewing, West Watch Ranger Kedethi